The Sky's the Limit
by Chronicler Four
Summary: A slightly AU fic of how Sonic and Tails met. Written by Omicron the IceQueen and myself.


**The Sky's the Limit**

**Chapter One**

He loved the feel of the wind through his fur and quills when he ran. True he wasn't going at top speed, but if when he ran faster then this speed the air tended to make a cocoon around him so there wasn't as much wind. Clear, emerald green eyes closed partly as Sonic just enjoyed the feeling of moving, of running.

The blue and tan hedgehog smiled as he jumped forwards and braced his hands on a tall rock. For a half a second in his momentum Sonic was still then he flipped over and launched himself into the air. He closed his eyes as he rose up, when he started to come back down his eyes snapped open and Sonic curled into a ball, spinning as he hit the ground to stay moving. He did this many times, he was playing in his own way.

"Almost...got...it..." the young kit muttered to himself. He sat in a small clearing in the woods working on his broken bi-plane. This wasn't exactly how he'd hoped the first test flight would go. Something had broken down in the engine. Miles coughed a little as a puff of black smoke sprayed in his face. Wiping away the grime from his eyes with the back of his arm he reached into his tool belt for his screwdriver. After only a few more minutes the young anthro smiled as he sat in the cockpit as the engine started up. Perfect.

A blue streak flashed past and behind it a sonic boom rolled by. The streak used a fallen tree as a ramp and was launched into the air. "What in the-?" Miles blinked, eyes quickly trying to follow the blur, as he hopped up standing on top of the seat of his plane.

Sonic smiled as he slowed in mid-air and shifted so his feet were in front of him for landing.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone move that fast!" Miles said in awe as he climbed out of his plane and ran to meet up with the blue hedgehog.

The hedgehog's emerald green eyes flicked to the side as Sonic spotted the young fox. He landed neatly in a half crouch, one hand braced on the ground the other held off to the side for balance.

"That was amazing!" Miles smiled. "How do you move so fast?" The young kits blue eyes looked up at Sonic excitedly. That's when Sonic noticed something behind Miles. Tails, two of them.

"I've always been able to run fast. Name's Sonic, Sonic T. Hedgehog." the older anthro said standing up.

"That's so cool!" Miles grinned, his tails twirling in excitement. They twirled so fast they actually lifted the young anthro from the ground.

"Whoa!" Sonic reached up and pulled the kit back down on his feet.

"Whoops." Miles commented glancing back at his tails and rubbing the back of his head as he giggling lightly.

Sonic chucked and stepped back, "Looks like you got stuff too."

"Huh? Oh that's nothing really." He commented fiddling with his hand a little.

"Nah, it's cool." Sonic smiled.

"Ehehe.." Miles smiled, blushing a little. No one really ever thought that was cool before.

"So what are you doing out here?" the hedgehog asked, "It's not that safe anymore, Robotnick is starting to move in."

"Yeah I know." Miles muttered with a little almost hiss in his voice before replying louder. "Well see, I was taking my plane for a test flight but the engine sort of broke down, but I got it all fixed now."

"Cool." Sonic stepped around the young anthro and with a easy jump he hopped onto one of wings, looking it over.

Miles smiled a little and rubbed the back of his head walking up to the plane and using his tails to lift him up into the cockpit.

"I call it the Tornado." he said happily.

"Hmm," The hedgehog walked the length of the wings and coming back to the middle. Sonic crouched to look at the fox, "If you fixed it, let's take it for a test flight."

"Alright!" Miles grinned brightly pulling out his flight helmet and pulling the giggled over his eyes. He flicked on several controls as the engine roared to life. "Hold on." he called over the engines noise as the plane started to move forward gaining speed for lift off.

Sonic turned around, using one hand to hold onto the wing as the plan lifted off. He grinned, felling the wind in his quills

A bright grin filled Miles face as the plane took off over the tree tops. Confident that everything was running fine and that he could fly his plane with ease, Miles peeked over the edge of the air craft at the ground below.

Sonic's quills lifted up before being blown completely back. This was kind of fun really. Nice kid too

"Hang on tight!" Miles called. "I wanna try a few tricks!" What better way to see if the Tornado was in perfect working shape? Plus, it'd be fun.

"Bring it on!" Sonic cheered, giving the world at large a toothy grin.

Miles gripped the controls and went into a loop-de-loop followed by a few barrel rolls. His brilliant grin crossed his face as the planes controls moved smoothly. All the while Sonic stayed in place, grinning and enjoying himself.

After spiraling the Tornado upwards and going into a nosedive and pulling it out at the last moment and shooting upwards again Miles straightened out the flight pattern.

"Awww...that's it?" the hedgehog glanced back.

The kit nodded a little. "Yeah, I'm afraid so, running low on fuel. I really need to figure out a better fuel source."

Sonic tilted his head, an idea forming but held it back until they landed.

They landed next to a little workshop where there seemed to be a runway right in the ground off the edge of a cliff. Miles hopped out and checked over the plane quickly.

Sonic landed beside him, "That was cool! Should do it again sometime,"

"Yeah that'd be fun." Miles nodded smiling. "It was really great meeting you and all Sonic."

The hedgehog stepped back and shook his head, the quills rattling and moving in secondary movement. He shook off the rest of himself off, getting his fur back in place. In doing so a large, red stone like gem fell from a 'pouch' under the quills on his back.

Miles blinked. He crouched down and picked up the gem. "What's this?" he asked cocking his head slightly in curiosity.

"Eh? Oh," Sonic turned, "That's a Chaos Emerald."

"A... Chaos Emerald?" Miles repeated.

"Yeah, there's seven of them. I got two." The blue hedgehog pulled a yellow one out and showed the fox. "Lots of energy in them."

"Really? That's amazing." Miles commented. "Oh uh here." he held the red emerald out for Sonic.

Sonic tucked both back under his quills, "Nice place."

"It's just my little workshop." the anthro fox said. "You wanna come in?" he offered.

"Sure."

Miles lead Sonic into the small workshop. At the back was an living room/kitchen area and there was a staircase leading upstairs to where the young anthro fox's bedroom likely was.

"Nice place." Sonic said and eyeing the fridge. Man, when was the last time he ate? Err...too long.

Miles caught Sonic's gaze on the fridge. "Help yourself." the fox smiled lightly gesturing to the fridge.

"Not so sure that's a good idea lil' buddy. I have to eat a lot." It was true. Sonic had to keep up his energy for running and he got that energy from eating.

"Well the least I can do is give ya something to eat." Miles said going over to the fridge. "Whatta ya wanna eat?"

"Got any chilly dogs?"

"Uh hold on, I think I might." Miles replied digging in the fridge.

Sonic's ears came up and he smiled.

"Here." Miles said a little while later putting a plate with several chilly dogs in front of the hedgehog.

Each was gone in three bites, "Mmm, vanks!"

Miles blinked a few times. "You must really like chilly dogs huh?"

"They're my favorite." Sonic smiled.

The young kit nodded. "Yeah, I like 'em alot too." It then occurred to Miles he never really introduced himself yet. Maybe he wouldn't have too, he hated his name.

"What's your name? I didn't get it before."

... Talk about mind reading.

The fox muttered it quietly.

"Eh?" Sonic's ears tipped up again.

He said again a little louder but still hardly able to make out. "Miles..."

"Miles? Hmm. Nice name."

"I don't really like it." the twin tailed kit muttered shifting his feet a little.

"Okay...how about Tails? You got two." Sonic smiled and held out his hand.

Miles perked up. He'd never had a nickname before. "Yeah! I like it!" he grinned and hugged the older anthro. "Thanks Sonic!"

Laughing Sonic let the young fox hug him. "No problem little buddy."

Miles, or rather Tails, let go and blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. He was more then a little embarrassed.

Sonic laughed again, but it was friendly.

Tails smiled a little. "So Sonic, where do you live? I've never seen you around South Island before."

"I don't live in any one place." Sonic said.

"Really?" Tails cocked his head a little. "Well you can stay here if you wanna."

"Thanks, but I don't really stay in one spot for long, but thanks."

"Oh okay." Tails said a little depressed that his new friend wouldn't be staying around.

"That doesn't mean I can't come back though."

"Really?" Tails looked up. "I'd like if ya came to visit." he grinned then let out a yawn.

"Sure, hey you look sleepy."

"Sleepy? No I'm - ...," he gave a wide yawn, "... - wide awake." Tails said rubbing his eyes a little.

Sonic got up and tapped the fox's nose.  
The younger anthro blinked up at him a few times.

"You should sleep Tails."

"Al-Alright Sonic." Tails reluctantly nodded a little. "Night." he said and made his way upstairs to his room.

Sonic smiled after before looking out of a window. The wind called to him.

Tails yawned and stretched a little as he woke fairly early the next morning. His stomach growled a little and Tails suddenly remembered Sonic. "Hey Sonic?" the young fox called walking down the stairs and glancing around for the blue hedgehog. He wasn't there, but a window was open and a soft brease rolled in...and a smudge of blue.

Ice blue eyes went over to smudge of blue as Tails ran over to the window to see. He smiled a little and went to the fridge to fix some breakfast for both himself and Sonic.

The hedgehog gave a sigh in his sleep as shifted. His arms were crossed, as was feet. Sonic's head was resting on his chest.

Tails lifted the plate from the counter and brought it outside and used his twin tails to fly up next to Sonic. "Hey Sonic, breakfast's ready." he announced. Chilly dogs for breakfast. Since Sonic seemed to like them so much, Tails decided to surprise him with a breakfast in bed so to speak.

"Arh?" One emerald green eye cracked open.

"I made ya breakfast." Tails smiled holding the plate out, at least ten chilly dogs were stacked on top of each other.

Sonic blinked at it then smiled. "Thanks!" he hopped back into the house again. Tails blinked a few times. Sonic sure seemed to have a lot of energy.

"You make really good chilly dogs Tails!" Sonic grinned, "Should have found you sooner."

Tails smiled and chuckled a little rubbing the back of his head at the compliment. "Hey um Sonic... you know how you said you don't stay in one place for a long time?" he asked, the idea had popped into his head when he woke up and he had to ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well um..." Tails hesitated a little afraid he would be shot down. "I was wondering if maybe, if it's okay with you that is, if I could come with you?"

"Eh?" Sonic's ears came up, "You sure? It's not easy."

"Please Sonic? I can handle it." Tails said.

"You can come." Sonic said after a minute, "It's nice to have a home, even if you're not in it all the time."

Tails face practically lit up. "Oh thank you Sonic! You won't regret I promise!"

"Heh," Sonic smiled.

Tails suddenly snapped is fingers as an idea struck him. He'd been wondering how he could even come close to keeping up with Sonic when it hit him. "Hey Sonic, you said those gems, Chaos Emeralds, had a lot of energy right?"

"Yeah." One ear tipped forwards as he gulped the last of his food.

"You think it'd be possible to power the Tornado with one?"

"You'd have to find a way to use all the extra energy you know." Sonic said taking the yellow Chaos Emerald out and setting it on the table.  
"Yeah." Tails nodded looking at the emerald and thinking. It took a few moments before, "Hmm... Hey I think I got it!" Tails announced and ran off to where he had the Tornado stored and immediately started working on something.

Sonic tilted his head, shrugged, picked up the Emerald and followed after.

Tails had his tongue sticking out a little as he made adjustments to the bi-plane.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Tails replied completely focused on his task.

"Ooookay... I'm going for a run." Sonic was gone, leaving a gust of wind behind, and the yellow Chaos Emerald on a neat by table.

"Finally." Tails smiled wiping sweat from his brow. He picked up the yellow Chaos Emerald and inserted it into the slot. Settling himself into the cockpit he started up and plane. "Now let's see if it works..." The Tornado took off under the young kits piloting and smoothly ascended into the air. "So far so good."

As he came closer to ground level a blue streak flashed under and a head before slowing and dropping back so Sonic could look up at him. Wow, kid was smart using the Chaos Emerald like that.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails waved as the Tornado cutting smoothly through the air, his orange fur being blown in the wind.  
Sonic waved and made a sharp turn and was out of sight. For a few moments before coming back into view on a ridge and running at a natural ramp of stone.

Tails rolled the Tornado and turned maneuvering the bi-plane to fly below the ramp.

Sonic landed on the middle of the wing and crouched down to hold on with one hand, "Hey Tails! Nice!"

Tails grinned and gave Sonic a thumbs up. "So, where ya' wanna go?" he asked increasing the speed of the plane.

"Somewhere! Anywhere!"

"Anywhere it is!" Tails smiled as the plane reached speeds of over 300 miles per hour as it soared through the clouds.

Sonic grinned again and moved to the middle of the wing and streamlined himself.

"Hey Sonic?" Tails called from his position piloting the Tornado.

Sonic shifted and leg go, he grabbed the back of the pilot's cockpit so he could push his head beside Tails'. Thus making talking easier.

Tails smiled. "Thanks for letting me come along with you."

"No prob-lem-o bro."

Tails blinked. "Bro?"

Sonic shrugged before jumping back to the wing.

Tails grinned brightly.

* * *

Shatter's Notes: Yes I haven't written anything in a long while, I know "" . This is a slightly AU fic so don't start complaining that the Tornado was originally Sonic's plane and all that. This was written a little while ago and I'm just getting to posting it now. This was co-written and edited by Omicron the Ice Queen so thank you Omie! Actually this started off as a rp between me and her and then we decided one of us would post it so here it is. 

Disclaimer: Neither Omicron nor I own any of the Sonic Charcters and stuff and we don't make money off this

Don't forget to leave a review so we know what you think! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows and burn down my blasted school.


End file.
